The Chronicles of Mason Smith Short: Bodega Bay
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Mason Smith started to remember and miss Bodega Bay, back in California. He started to think about showing the place to some of his follow rabbits of Watership Down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! Since I'll be going to visit to Bodega Bay upcoming weekend in November, I thought it's suiting to write a short story about it. Don't worry! I'm also starting to work on the new sequel to The Chronicles of Mason Smith Series. More will to come.

It was almost has been months after our encounter with Hugh and Clayton. The leaves began to change colors as the fall season is near. We started to gather some food from the farm and the orchard for certain fruits, mostly apples. During our patrol at the orchard, we came across with a badger named Bark. When she saw Fiver, she hugged him so tight that even a stronger human could give you a friendly hug without breaking someone's back. I giggled quietly, as I thought it was kind of cute. However, by the time Fiver greeted me to her, I reached my paw towards her for a shake, instead I was being picked up and squeezed like Fiver was. I could pretty much certainly say that she is the friendliest badger I ever met. She gave us some apples that we could bring back towards the down.

As soon we got back, the sun started to set. The _Owsla_ was successful of our grab of _Flayrah_. Normally when we started to eat some of them, I eat less and I could give most to Rose so she could eat and more importantly our young kitten being fed. As soon after she was fed, she started to fall asleep, after we had our talk of our day. Since she was sleeping and after I gently tucked her in, I thought I could try to watch the sun disappear and see some early stars. I packed my backpack, now it's shrunken, with my phone and my guitar. I hopped out of our burrow and gone through the tunnels, until passing the Honeycomb and headed towards the warren's entrance.

When I got outside, I was in time as a star showed very faded, as it awaits for the sun to be gone. The last of the summer wind was near it's end. I took out my phone and started to play a song that has a piano acoustic, while I strum the guitar.

 _I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and the warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_  
 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

 _I search my soul where there is no moon_  
 _The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
 _If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell 'em what I lost_  
 _Oh, I got the tailgate blues_

While I was playing, I was surprised to see Hazel, Fiver, with Silverweed coming out of no where.

"Was that music?" Silverweed asked.

"Yes, but it was the music that I normally listen to. Your first time?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought it was wonderful." he complemented.

"Thank you. Even though I'm not a great professional singer, but I try." I added.

"You do sang well to put the kittens to sleep at night." Hazel said.

I nodded and I looked towards west as the sun is gone and it's light reflects on the skies. The skies are clear and the breeze was right.

"I still kind of wished to go back to California." I envied.

"California?" Silverweed questioned.

"Where Mason came from, he was from another world called the United States." Fiver explained.

I started to hear the youngsters booming the house I used to live. Frustrated, I shook my head.

"For once, they can't be able to stop for one night or two." I was upset.

"I know Mason, sometimes that's how the young humans are." Fiver said.

"Easily, I could relate it to myself." I added.

"What song were you singing?" Hazel asked.

"It's called _Tailgate Blues_ by Luke Bryan, a country artist." I answered.

"Try to sing and we could listen." Fiver convinced.

"I'll like to hear it please." Silverweed asked.

I can't turn down from their offer and persuasion. I started to strum the guitar and I started to sing.

 _I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and the warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_  
 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

 _I search my soul where there is no moon_  
 _The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
 _If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell 'em what I lost_  
 _Oh, I got the tailgate blues_

 _I ain't sure were it all began_  
 _Somewhere 'round here I know_  
 _This bridge was a little more crowded then_  
 _I was playing her a tailgate show_  
 _And now I'm just sittin' here alone_

 _To catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and a warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_  
 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

 _I search my soul where there is no moon_  
 _The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
 _If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell them what I lost_  
 _Oh I've got the tailgate blues_

 _Damn that AM radio_  
 _For playing more than a song_  
 _My heart won't beat if the strings are broke_  
 _The melody's hittin' me wrong_  
 _Right here where she belongs_

 _I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and a warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_  
 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

(Other rabbits came out to listen.)

 _I search my soul where there is no moon_  
 _The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
 _If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell 'em what I lost_  
 _Oh, I got the tailgate blues_

 _The crickets heard my story and I listened to 'em sing_  
 _I guess I'll close the tailgate up_  
 _There ain't no telling what tomorrow might bring_  
 _Maybe me and a Dixie cup_  
 _But that won't be enough_

 _Yes I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and a warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_  
 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

 _I search my soul where there is no moon_  
 _The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
 _If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell them what I lost_  
 _Oh, I got the tailgate blues_

 _I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
 _Where nobody ever goes and a warm wind blows_  
 _If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_

 _That I'm down and I ain't alright_

* * *

"What a lovely song, Mason." Fiver complemented.

"I thought so too." Hazel added.

"That was wonderful!" Silverweed praised.

"What's going on out here?" Bigwig curiously asked.

"I thought to play some tunes and... reminiscing." I answered.

"You mean also to remember about your family?" Fiver asked.

I sighed and placed my guitar on the grass. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Mason, it's okay. What you trying to reminisce about your family?" Hazel comfortingly asked.

"Being at Bodega Bay... playing some songs by a campfire, as we listened the ocean waves crash." I recalled. "It brings me so much memories after I left the states and even after my family's passing. I wished to dream about visiting Bodega. I could also show the place to you, just like how you guys journeyed to the 'Big Water'."

"You seemed to talk of it so much, I don't see why not we could see the place ourselves." Hazel said.

"I'll love to see it!" Fiver agreed.

"It seems lovely to adventure." Hawkbit and Dandelion agreed.

"Never heard of it, something new to discover." Silverweed agreed.

"Bodega Bay it is." Bigwig said.

I was thrilled to show them what Bodega Bay looks like, however my smile and excitement turned down.

"I can't."

Everyone turned towards me.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"Well for one thing, we'll had to travel across the other side of the world and I'm pretty sure we don't want to risk of all that." I explained.

"I know another way we could." Hazel determined.

As he headed back inside of our warren, we followed and I wondered how we're going to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We started to follow Hazel to the Honeycomb where we regroup. I still was for sure, except started to think Silverweed would put us to sleep and be in a dream. Hazel came back with a small stone.

"You have your own _Bob-Stone_?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No. We're given by _Prince El-Ahrairah_ , after you first left. It was a token for looking after you, while you were here."

Surprised. I supposed to say it's rare that they were given a gift. I could think it's their prized possession.

"What is it used for?" I asked.

"To travel to see other worlds that are on the other side. More importantly however, it's also use for traveling back in time." Fiver answered.

"Wow."

"Even after we got this, we didn't really need it for use. However, it can for you and Tyler." Hazel added.

He than handed me the stone. "What am I supposed to do next?"

"Just like how you did with your necklace, but you don't have to say anything. You could think the place or time you wanted to go and it'll take us there." Hazel answered.

I looked at the _Bob-Stone_ , starting to gently rub it and started to think about Bodega Bay. The _Bob-Stone_ started to glow and I closed my eyes. A cool, gentle to rough wind started to blew across my face, my feet started to feel the warm sand and started to hear the sound of ocean waves crashing.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see The _Owsla_ and Hazel are there with me. Also starting to recognize the place until a fog horn sounded off that made me refresh my memory.

"Where did you take us?" Hawkbit asked.

"California. My home state." I answered.

"Wow!" Tyler was surprised. "In California?! Where should we go? Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, Disneyland, Universal Studios, Six Flags."

Everyone looked at Tyler, as I still couldn't believe where I was.

"What's Disneyland?" his father asked.

"A theme park." Tyler answered. He than looked at the rest of the _Owsla_ questioned. "Too touristy?"

"It's still the same place, as I always remember and still picture." I said.

I started to smell the air as it's ocean.

"Where did you take us exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Bodega Bay." I answered.

I put my guitar and phone down, and hopped a few feet towards the water and the ocean waters crashed on the shore. The water came to my feet and I hopped back quickly faster than a jackrabbit. The water was cold, I looked back to see everyone else was watching.

"What are you doing, lad?" Bigwig shouted in question.

I gave him a smiling smirk. I turned back towards the water and thought of something I haven't done since I visited Bodega. I raced towards the water, with a bit of opposition of pleas. I was determined to get myself wet. When I hopped into the water, my body felt cold and wet, but I felt the greater memories starting to come back. I got back on the shore feeling soaked.

"WHOAAAAA!" I screamed.

The _Owsla_ and Hazel looked at each other.

"I believe he lost his mind." Dandelion said.

"Not really for me." Tyler disagreed.

He started to race towards me tackled me towards the water. We than started a _Tail-Tag_ as the water crashed onto our feet.

"Come on, you guys!" I persuaded them to join.

Hazel and Fiver looked at each other. However, Hazel smirked at his brother.

"What is it?" Fiver asked.

"A tag!" Hazel tagged his brother. He than headed towards me and Tyler. Fiver and Silverweed followed Hazel, in effort to tag him. They managed to catch up towards Hazel and all three of them landed on the water. Than the five of us started to tackle each other like we're playing a small war battle, as the ocean waves crashed towards and we fall back.

"Seems like they're having fun." Hawkbit said.

"A little bit reckless." Bigwig said.

Dandelion winked. The duo than pounced Bigwig onto the sand and hurried off.

"You two are going to get it!" Bigwig shouted. He started to chase after the duo until the trio joined us by the shore. The seven of us started to pile each other on the sand and splash each other with the ocean water that comes ashore. Soon after we than had to fall back as bigger waves crashed the sandy shores.

* * *

After our pile on the beach and we're still soaked and wet from the water, I took them to a campsite in the dunes, where my family camped. We tried our best to distance ourselves from humans, but they were to inwardly focused on enjoying their vacation with their families.

"Well... this is our camping spot." I showed them. It has a sandy hill we could climb and a fire pit.

"This is where humans camp?" Hazel asked.

"Yep. Not having to live in a house. Even though there's beach houses, but most prefer the wilderness style." I answered.

"This would be my first camping experience." Tyler said.

"A first time for everything. Next time, we need to bring our warren together." I suggested.

"There humans all over." Bigwig worried.

"True, but Bodega is a small town. The only time when there's more people, is when people camp. More importantly, they won't be a problem. They would enjoy each other's company and do nature walks towards beach." I assured.

"That's what they do most of the time here." Silverweed said.

"Pretty much."

"What would we do for food?" Dandelion asked.

That was a trick. Because a farm would be further away and I prefer, we should not to get into any trouble with their farming. I thought of about introducing some of the food I eat where I was there. Than I started to remember that they had a Farmer's Market around the area.

"Why don't you guys kick back and I could start a fire?" I suggested.

"A fire?!" Fiver became worried.

"No, no." I chuckled. "I mean a small fire at the fire pit. I could buy some wood from a stand and return to make a fire. It would get you guys cozy, while me and Tyler could search for some food."

"How?" Dandelion asked.

I rubbed my necklace and I transformed into my human self. I than gave the necklace to Tyler and followed.

"Now that is clever." Fiver agreed.

"You think you guys would be alright, while we grab food?" I asked.

"What if _elil_ comes?" Hazel asked.

I didn't even thought that predators or _elil_ could be around here.

"If they come, just find somewhere hide until we get back. Some people are around and _elil_ won't come towards human activity. If they come and you guys hide, we'll find a way to regroup." I planned.

"Alright. Be safe son." Hazel said.

I nodded.

"Don't try to make too much trouble." Hawkbit warned.

"Not a chance Dad." Tyler assured.

"We'll be back." we said.

* * *

The two went to a firewood stand to purchase some wood. When the person told me the price, I reached into my wallet and find that I had plenty of money.

"Whoa, I wonder how I got that much." I said to myself, while Tyler noticed.

"Maybe from your parents." he said.

"I don't know. But it'll come in handy."

I paid the person for the firewood, than headed back to the camp and started a small fire for our fathers and the _Owsla_ to keep warm and also to dry off from the beach water. Then, me and Tyler started to leave the Dunes to head towards the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took about minutes for me and Tyler to walk on the roads to arrive into town. When we exited out of the road, we approached to a small stand of a farmer's market. We both noticed that they were selling fresh, organic vegetables: carrots, beets, and lettuce.

"I'm sure without doubt they'll love it." I said.

"I recommend buying these _Flayrah_ , before you trying to buy some human food." Tyler added.

Speaking about human food, I started to remember eating some smoked salmon from The Tides. Finally, I thought it for one time, since I turn back human, I could buy some dungeness crab.

"How about we could also give them a attempt of a taste for salmon and crab?" I dared.

Tyler knew immediately I was going over. "I'm not too positive about rabbits eating salmon and crab."

"I know, but to give a small taste." I assured. "I'll take responsibility if they ask you about it."

"Alright. But first we can't just walk with vegetables. We need some easy transportation." he suggested.

After buying the vegetables, I saw a bike rental, where I rented two bikes for me and Tyler. I was still surprised to see that I still had enough money in my wallet.

* * *

We rode our bikes and arrived at The Tides Market. As we left our bikes, next to the rest of the bikes, I started to remember, when I first saw The Tides when I was young.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." I stated.

"You been inside?" Tyler asked.

"I have. There's a restaurant, a grill, a shop, and a market for food. That's where we'll be getting the salmon and crab." I said.

"Wow! This could be my first!" he exclaimed.

We entered The Tides to go into the grocery market. We bought two dungeness crab, some smoked salmon, and since we're pretty much camping camping; bought graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hershey's chocolate.

"Reliving the old days." I said to myself.

After grabbing the groceries, we exited The Tides by going through the pier exit. We walked at the pier to go around the building.

"Did I tell you that I painted this exact spot by water coloring?"

"No, you haven't." Tyler said.

"In a class assignment, we're told to do a painting. I water colored a picture: showing the fence, the bay, the hills, and some seagulls that were nearby. If only I could show you the painting." I added.

"We could try to go back to the house to see any remains." he assured.

"However, I don't know if any of my belongings are longer there. Since the recent moving, I'm not even sure what they could have done." I said.

Tyler realized that I was still going through my struggles since the new movers moved to my family's home.

"Let's try to enjoy our time, before the day is over." Tyler wanted me to stay positive.

I couldn't agree more, if we were only here for one day, I would want to make this visit worth it.

* * *

We rode our bikes back towards the dunes where luckily, the rabbits were still there and they seemed to be comfortable by the fire, however the fire started to die out. Tyler and I got off of the bikes, as we're started setting up the table.

"Find anything?" Bigwig asked.

"We did." Tyler answered.

"Some _Flayrah_ : carrots, beets, and lettuce." I showed them.

The rabbits were relieved that Tyler and I could find some _flayrah_ without raiding a farm.

"What's that?" Hazel asked.

"Some extra food..." I smirked.

They came by to see that I pulled out crab, salmon, and dessert materials.

"What's with the creatures from the _Big Water_?" Hawkbit asked.

"Some seafood that I used to eat." I answered.

"We just needed to clean up the crab, however, you could enjoy the vegetables." Tyler said.

The rabbits didn't think, but started to lightly eat some _flayrah_. After me and Tyler cleaned the crab, the vegetables were finished.

"You guys were hungry." I said.

"Mostly me..." Dandelion replied.

"Well... just wait until you'll be trying a next meal." I said.

"Crab?" Fiver asked.

"You betcha." I replied.

The rabbits shivered over some seafood. This will probably be the moment that they would have to try to eat some of the seafood I and Kehaar have eaten.

* * *

I washed the crab by using six-pack water bottles I have bought from a general store, than I started to tear the crab pieces into limbs and taking out the meat, before placing them on the table. The rabbits hopped on the table and started to sniff the crab meat and the smoked salmon. After they sniffed them, they were little unsure of trying out a taste.

I than placed the _flayrah_ on the table and turned myself back into a rabbit, as well Tyler followed soon after.

"You're not really going to eat them as a buck are you?" Hazel asked.

"I don't see why not and they got rid of the salt water taste." I answered.

When I sniffed on the crab, the smell wasn't different and I took a bite from the bowl. When I was chewing the crab meat, the taste was different, unlike the crab I have usually taste and I dipped them into butter adding the flavor.

"It's not bad. You should try."

They looked at the meat and Hazel bravely took a bite from the bowl, and started to chew on the crab meat. After he swallowed, he shivered.

"It's not _flayrah_ , but it's not bad." he said.

"What did it taste like?" I asked.

"Wet." he answered.

All of us chuckled and everyone dig in, but we left the crab unfinished, as we taste the same result from Hazel's. I than tasted the smoked salmon and surprisingly I spitted out.

"Well, lad. It's just like when you tasted Kehaar's fish back at our warren." Bigwig joked.

Everyone laughed, except me, as I was still trying to spit out.

"Alright, why don't you try it?" I offered.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Bigwig.

"Go ahead Bigwig, you haven't tried it yet." Hawkbit tested.

"Unless you try them and I'll." Bigwig rebuttal-ed.

"How about everyone tries it and see?" Silverweed suggested.

"I agree." Fiver agreed.

"Me too." Tyler agreed also.

They sniffed at the salmon and took a nibbling bite. As they started to chew on their bites, they make faces from the taste. Finally, they spitted out the smoked salmon. Luckily none of us ate any parts of the skin.

"Why does the taste poison?" Bigwig questioned me.

"The salmon was smoked. It has spices of salt, pepper, dill, and brown sugar." I answered.

"You meaning to say they are not burnt?" Hazel asked.

"No they're not burned." I assured.

They let out a relief sigh. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"GET HIM!" Tyler shouted and the rest of the rabbits charged towards me and I tried to go up hill, but the climb was too much that I slid and got pounced on, as I was still laughing. After our little pounce of "dogpile", we came back and ate the _flayrah_ I bought. Afterwards, I added some wood, with Bigwig's help, to the fire pit. Soon afterwards, we watched the amber flames burn., as we lie on the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's the last chapter for my short. Sorry for me lagging from series, I'll make sure to get back into it, since I have been busy with work and recently playing the new Call of Duty: World War II.

Later in the day as the sun started to set, I turned back into human to have make some smore's. Tyler turned back into human, as well to have a taste. When we taste them after we made, I deliciousness of a smore takes memories back. Tyler enjoyed it that he made four more before turning back to a rabbit. After I finished eating, I turned back as a rabbit.

"Thank you for finding some _flayrah_ you two." Hazel and the _Owsla_ thanked.

"Your welcome." Tyler and I said.

Tyler knew that I still have my guitar that he made for me. "You playing some songs tonight?"

I grabbed my guitar and I was thinking about a song to sing. "How about this song that tells a story between two strangers they just met."

"This will be interesting." Bigwig said.

"A story as a song?" Silverweed wondered.

I started to strum the guitar, as the fire was burning from fresh wood that I bought.

 _This old man and me, were at the bar and we_  
 _Were having us some beers and swaping 'I don't cares'_  
 _Talking politics, blond and red-head chicks_  
 _Old dogs and new tricks and habits we ain't kicked_

 _We talked about God's grace and all the hell we raised_  
 _Then I heard the ol' man say;_  
 _"God is great, beer is good and people are crazy"_

 _He said "I fought two wars,_  
 _Been married and divorced"_  
 _What brings you to Ohio?_  
 _He said "Damned if I know"_  
 _We talked an hour or two about every girl we knew_  
 _What all we put 'em through_  
 _Like two old boys will do_

 _We pondered life and death_  
 _He light a cigarette_  
 _He said "These damn things will kill me yet;_  
 _But God is great, beer is good and people are crazy"_

 _Last call its two a.m., I said goodbye to him_  
 _I never talked to him again_  
 _Then one sunny day, I saw the old man's face_  
 _Front page obituary, he was a millionaire_  
 _He left his fortune to some guy he barely knew, his kids were mad as hell_  
 _But me, I'm doing well_  
 _And I drop by today, to just say thanks and pray,_  
 _And I left a six-pack right there on his grave and I said;_  
 _'God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy"_

 _God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy._

 _God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy._

I finished the last strum of the guitar and the rabbits applauded.

"Well told Mason." Fiver complimented.

"What a wonderful song!" Silverweed praised.

* * *

"There's a song that I usually recall similar to what my family does and what we do now after our day." I said.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"It's from a movie called _Summer Magic._ It tells a story about a Boston widowed family moving to Maine to start a new life in the country side. I felt there's a connection since I moved here: helping the _Owsla_ fetching _flayrah_ for the warren, entertaining the young kittens, and by the end of the day after our meal, we probably tell a story or sing a song, before calling the night." I answered.

"Are you talking about the song _On the Front Porch_?" Dandelion asked.

"That's right!" I said.

"It's seems relatable after the day's work, except night patrol." Hawkbit added.

Hawkbit and Dandelion started to laugh.

"You should be happy that we're not back in the warren that I would have you lots doing it." Bigwig warned.

I chuckled as I strum the guitar that got everyone's attention.

 _Three creaky wooden stairs_  
 _Those squeaky rocking chairs_  
 _The well worn welcome mat_  
 _The lattice vines, the happy times_

 _All I wanna do when the day is through_  
 _Is linger here on the front porch with you_  
 _From the wicker swing, while the night birds sing_  
 _We'll watch the fireflies sparkin, do some sparkin to_

(Everyone joined in singing)

 _How the hours fly, as the moon drifts by_  
 _How sweet the air as we stare at the sun_  
 _Oh how I'd love to linger here like this,_  
 _Hold your hand and steal a kiss or two on the front porch with you_

 _All I wanna do, when the day is through_  
 _Is linger here on the front porch with you_  
 _On the worker swing, as the night birds sing_  
 _We'll watch the fireflies sparking do some sparking too_

 _How the hours fly, as the moon drifts by_  
 _How sweet the air, as we stare at the sun_

(Mason's Part)

 _Oh how I love to linger here like this_  
 _Hold your hand and steal a kiss or two_  
 _On the front porch with you_

* * *

Hours after some songs, nearly everyone is asleep, except me. I knew my time was almost up, before returning back to Watership Down. I thought I should have a small walk halfway towards the beach to see some stars. When I stopped by the road, I looked up to see the sky was clear and not a single cloud was in sight. The air was cold and the wind was calm, but cold. Even a full moon was out that could lighten the road path, where I continued to follow, until I arrived at the parking area.

I than followed the trail that leads to the beach and saw the ocean waters crushing on shore, as the tides are bit high and coming in.

"Enjoying the view?"

I turned to see Hazel coming down from the pathway.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"It's a wonderful place, even Primrose would love it." he said.

I looked at the sky and watched the brighten stars shine for the night, as Hazel gazed at them.

"There are so many of other worlds out there that _Frith_ made. I believe here is one of them." Hazel added.

"I don't know how to thank you for allowing me to visit and you guys came along." I thanked him.

"Nothing at all. I'm sure you're about ready to leave." he said.

I sighed quietly and realized the reality. "I suppose, however, I prefer to sleep, then wake up back at Watership Down, like I was in a dream."

Hazel smiled. "I suppose that could be arranged. You should get some sleep."

I started to yawn and snuggled close to Hazel, as I continued to watch the stars. As the cold grew colder, I became warmer from Hazel's fatherly warmth, when he lie down.

"Goodnight, son." Hazel said.

"Goodnight, Dad." I said.

About hours later, I believe it was around midnight when I woke up to see the moon was exactly above me, where I was lying down. Hazel was fast asleep. I than looked at the _Bob-Stone_ and it started to glow. It was sign that my time here at Bodega Bay was coming to an end. Before I closed my eyes, I made my final farewell to Bodega Bay, California, and the United States of America... forever. I yawned and went back to sleep.

* * *

Without even knowing or feeling anything, I slipped into a deep sleep that I would later wake up next to my mate and our children. I could only remember as a dream that I could never forget, until ahead of time when I stopped thinking about it. A small brightened light shined next to me that it was the _Bob-Stone_ , Hazel was given to from _El-Ahrairah_. I picked it up and kept it with me, just for the night. It was my only evidence that it wasn't a dream, but I came back to California to see the ocean.

"Thank you Hazel and thank you _El-Ahrairah_." I thanked quiet.

"Thank you everyone so much."

I cuddled next to Rose, Olivia, and Mason Jr., as I go back to sleep only to see if I could have the same dream that I just had.


End file.
